Our Son
by Mrs. Bastian
Summary: Kelahiran seorang anak dalam bentuk dan keadaan apapun, akan selalu disambut oleh keluarganya dengan segala suka cita. Begitu pula dengan keluarga Naruto dan Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Kelahiran seorang anak dalam bahtera rumah tangga akan menjadi salah satu pembawa kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi anggotanya. Bahkan mungkin kelahiran anak itu juga akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang lain. Setiap kelahiran anak akan disambut dengan suka cita. Apapun jenis kelaminnya, warna rambutnya, dan apapun keadaannya.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terus bergema di lorong rumah sakit tengah malam itu. Seorang pria dengan mata sebiru samudra yang menciptakan suara itu terlihat harap-harap cemas menanti. Ia adalah seorang _hokage_, ia adalah seorang pria yang kuat, pria yang mampu melindungi tidak hanya keluarga kecilnya, namun juga melindungi semua warga desanya. Namun kabar dari seorang _anbu_ yang mengatakan bahwa istrinya sedang terkapar kesakitan di rumah sakit, membuyarkan konsentrasi kerjanya dan memaksanya untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk menemani sang istri di rumah sakit.

Pria itu sadar betul tentang keadaan sang istri yang tengah hamil tua. Akhir-akhir ini pun ia sudah mempersiapkan diri baik fisik maupun mental untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Namun sebesar apapun ia mempersiapkan diri, ia tetap tidak bisa menghadapinya. Padahal ini adalah kali kedua ia mengalami hal semacam ini setelah kelahiran anak pertamanya empat tahun yang lalu.

"Naruto," panggil seorang lelaki di ujung lorong yang sedang menggandeng anak laki-laki.

Naruto sangat mengenal siapa lelaki itu. Ia adalah kakak iparnya, Hyuuga Neji. Namun yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya bukanlah kedatangan pria itu, melainkan sosok kecil yang ada disebelahnya.

"Minato?" ucap Naruto seraya menghampiri lelaki yang memanggilnya tadi. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku kangen _kaa-chan_."

Dengan menghela napas pelan, Naruto membungkukkan badannya untuk menyamai tinggi sang anak. "_Kaa-chan_ sedang berjuang sekarang. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya."

"Tapi aku kangen _kaa-chan_," ulang anak lelaki itu seraya memeluk leher sang ayah. Minato- nama anak lelaki itu- terisak dalam dekapan ayahnya. Tangan Naruto terulur untuk membelai rambut pirang anaknya itu. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia menggendong tubuh anaknya dan berdiri untuk menatap Neji.

"Apa tadi dia terbangun secara tiba-tiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Tenten sudah mencoba untuk menenangkannya, tapi dia terus saja menangis dan memanggilmu," jawab Neji tenang. "Bagaimana dengan Hinata-sama?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dari tadi Sakura belum keluar dari ruangan."

Tepat setelah Naruto mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, terdengar pintu ruangan yang sedang dibuka. Naruto secara reflek memutar tubuhnya ke arah datangnya suara.

"Naruto, anakmu selamat," seru wanita yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu yang tidak lain adalah sahabat Naruto sendiri.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan persalinan. Walaupun peluh membasahi wajah serta leher wanita berambut merah muda itu, mata hijau serta senyum yang masih mengambang di bibirnya menandakan sekali kalau ia sangat bahagia atas kelahiran anak ke dua dari sahabatnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa dia juga selamat?" Naruto tak sanggup untuk menyembunyikan segala rasa khawatir yang ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik kau melihat keadaannya sendiri," ucap Sakura riang seraya menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan persalinan. "Kau juga harus melihat keponakan barumu, Neji-san."

Neji segera menyusul Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan persalinan. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya, mata keperakan milik Neji menunjukkan sekali kalau ia juga turut bahagia atas kehadiran anggota baru dalam rumah tangga adik sepupunya.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lirih seraya menggenggam tangan istrinya yang terkulai lemas.

Secara perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya. Matanya yang sewarna dengan Neji hanya terbuka setengah. Terlihat sekali jika wanita itu sangat kelelahan. "Naruto-kun...," sahutnya tak kalah lirih dari Naruto. Matanya segera beralih ke anak sulungnya yang masih dalam gendongan suaminya. "Minato-kun. Kenapa kesini, sayang?"

Minato yang sedari tadi terisak di pelukan ayahnya, langsung menghambur ke ibunya yang masih tergolek lemas begitu ibunya memanggil namanya.

"Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, Hinata."

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dibelainya dengan sayang rambut anak sulungnya. "Adikmu mirip denganmu, Minato-kun."

Naruto seperti tersentak mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Bagaimana dengan anak kita, Hinata?"

Masih dengan senyum lemah yang mengambang di bibir mungilnya, Hinata berbalik menatap suaminya. "Anak kita laki-laki. Lagi-lagi rambut anak kita mirip denganmu, Naruto-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Harusnya kau melihatnya sendiri, Naruto." Kali ini Neji yang menyahuti pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto dengan segera memandang Neji, namun mata keperakan pria yang kini menjadi kakak iparnya itu memandang arah lain. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Neji.

Tepat berdiri di sana, Sakura berjalan mendekat seraya menggendong seorang bayi yang dibalut dengan selimut tebal berwarna biru. Bayi dengan rambut pirang yang menyembul dari balik selimut itu terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

"Rambutnya memang sama denganmu, Naruto." Sakura meletakkan makhluk kecil itu dengan sangat hati-hati di samping ibunya. "Tapi wajahnya lebih mirip Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum memperhatikan buah hatinya yang masih terlelap. Tangannya yang masih terasa lemas membelai pelan pipi gembil anak bungsunya. Disampingnya, Naruto juga tak berusaha untuk menutupi rasa bahagianya dengan senyuman yang berkembang lebar di bibirnya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto seraya meremas pelan tangan istrinya.

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata perak Hinata. Ia sungguh bahagia saat ini. Segala rasa lelah dan sakit yang tadi ia rasakan terasa sirna ketika melihat wajah damai buah hati keduanya."Kou. Uzumaki Kou," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hai, Kou," ucap Minato lugu seolah ingin menyambut kelahiran adik laki-lakinya. Tangan mungilnya mengusap pipi adiknya dengan sedikit kasar hingga membuat mata bayi laki-laki yang sedari tadi terpejam, menjadi terbuka dan menampakkan warna bola mata yang mirip dengan sang ayah.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama lagi sampai terdengar suara tangisan yang pecah dari bibir mungil bayi laki-laki itu. Minato yang merasa menjadi pelaku utama penyebab adiknya menangis, dengan segera menarik telapak tangannya yang menempel di pipi adiknya. Mata birunya dengan bingung menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian, mencoba memberi penjelasan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak sengaja membangunkan adiknya. Namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya lebih membuatnya bingung. Karena hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah kekehan geli yang keluar dari mulut orang dewasa yang ada di sana.

**OUR SON**

NaruHina's fic by Mrs. Bastian

Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi

.

.

.

Waktu yang terus berputar, tanpa terasa telah mengubah segalanya. Kehidupan yang terus berlangsung, mau tidak mau telah mengubah pertumbuhan fisik maupun pola pikir semua orang. Setiap manusia yang bertambah tumbuh, pastilah harus berkembang menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat dan dewasa dari sebelumnya.

Tak terkecuali Hinata dan Naruto. Berlalunya waktu yang terasa begitu singkat membuat pasangan suami istri itu harus berpikir lebih dewasa lagi untuk mendidik serta membesarkan kedua Uzumaki kecil yang selama ini menghiasi hari-hari mereka sebagai orang tua.

Sebagai seorang ibu, Hinata selalu memberikan kasih sayang untuk kedua anaknya dengan sama rata. Keduanya adalah buah hatinya, dan ia sangat menyayangi kedua jagoan kecilnya. Sama hal nya dengan Hinata, peran Naruto sebagai ayah pun juga memberi dampak kepada kedua buah hatinya. Terutama untuk anak sulungnya, Minato. Lambat laun, tingkah laku serta pola pikir bocah tampan itu berkembang mirip dengan sang ayah. Bocah itu tumbuh menjadi bocah yang riang, serta memiliki pemikiran yang bijaksana seperti ayahnya. Namun sebagian tutur kata serta kestabilan emosinya lebih condong ke ibunya, sehingga bisa dibilang Minato adalah sosok kecil Naruto dengan hati seperti Hinata.

Dan bagaimana dengan Kou?

Usianya yang masih menginjak satu tahun membuat setiap orang sedikit kesulitan untuk menentukan bagaimana ia tumbuh nanti. Tak terkecuali bagi Hinata sendiri.

Hinata mengakui kalau merawat Kou adalah anugerah terindah kedua dari _Sang-Kami_ yang diberikan kepadanya ketika menjadi seorang ibu. Ia selalu bahagia merawat Kou setiap harinya. Memandikannya, menyuapinya, memberinya susu, mengganti popok, bahkan menidurkannya, Hinata sangat menikmati itu semua. Namun, sebagian hati kecilnya merasa janggal atas tumbuh kembang anak bungsunya itu.

Setahu Hinata, seorang bayi akan mulai mengoceh pada saat umurnya mencapai empat atau enam bulan sejak dilahirkan. Pada umur yang sama, seorang bayi juga akan menunjukkan kepekaannya terhadap lingkungan di sekitarnya, seperti berteriak, berguling-guling, bertepuk tangan, dan lain sebaginya. Tak hanya satu atau dua bayi saja yang Hinata ketahui telah berperilaku seperti itu, tapi semua bayi yang pernah ia temui. Bahkan anak sulungnya pun mulai menunjukkan kepekaannya terhadap lingkungannya sebelum genap berusia empat bulan.

Tapi... Kou berbeda.

Usianya sudah lebih dari satu tahun, namun semua perilaku yang ia tunjukkan tidak lebih seperti seorang bayi yang baru saja lahir. Kou memang sudah mulai bisa berjalan dengan tertatih, namun Kou seperti tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Bahkan dengan Hinata sendiri.

Kou tumbuh menjadi seorang bayi yang pendiam dan pasif. Tak ada tawa ataupun ocehan saat semua anggota keluarganya mengajaknya berinteraksi. Tak ada reksi sedikit pun. Hanya sekedar menolehkan kepalanya saja, Kou tidak pernah. Bayi itu seperti menutup diri dari lingkungannya.

Hinata pernah mencoba membicarakan hal ini kepada Naruto. Membicarakan tentang tumbuh kembang anaknya yang beda dari tumbuh kembang bayi lain. Namun suaminya merasa jika ia terlalu takut, sehingga berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Suaminya beranggapan bahwa anak bungsunya hanya sedikit terlambat dalam hal berinteraksi, dan bukan seperti yang Hinata pikirkan.

Awalnya Hinata memang bisa lebih tenang saat suaminya berpendapat seperti itu. Kou hanya sedikit terlambat. Namun nuraninya sebagai ibu, tidak bisa membohonginya. Hinata terus saja resah. Resah dan takut jika apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi menimpa anak bungsunya, malaikat keduanya bersama Naruto.

"_Tadaima._"

Hinata segera menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara berat itu mengucap salam. Cepat-cepat ia beranjak dari kamar anak bungsunya, dan segera melesat untuk menyambut suaminya.

"Naruto-kun, _okaeri_."

Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang masih melepas alas kakinya. Wanita itu melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri, meraih alas kaki suaminya, dan meletakkannya di rak sesuai dengan tempatnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Hinata? Ini sudah tengah malam."

"Aku menunggumu," ucap Hinata seraya menegakkan punggunya, sehingga saat ini ia berdiri tepat di depan suaminya.

Hinata memang mengucapkan alasannya menunggu kepulangan Naruto dengan senyuman lembutnya, namun Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres dari istrinya. Tangan pria itu pun terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah wanitanya. "Kau menangis?"

"A−aku... T−tidak, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tidak berkomentar sedikit pun mendengar bantahan istrinya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat, mata birunya menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada istrinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Hinata meraih lengan suaminya, dan mulai sedikit menarik suaminya untuk berjalan. "Kalau belum, aku akan buatkan makanan untukmu."

"Apa karena Kou?"

Seketika itu pula Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Mata peraknya yang menatap suaminya, dengan perlahan tapi pasti kembali digenangi oleh air mata. Namun sebelum air matanya terjatuh, Naruto mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Naruto-kun. A−aku−"

"Sudahlah, Hinata," potong Naruto pelan.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ruang tamu yang hening di rumah itu mulai terisi dengan isak tangis Hinata yang sedikit teredam di dada Naruto. Bahunya yang bergetar menandakan sekali kalau wanita itu tengah dalam gejolak emosi yang membuncah.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata lirih.

Dengan menghela napas pelan, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan membawa Hinata menuju ke dapur. Naruto sedikit mendorong tubuh Hinata untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto seraya menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata. "Ceritakan padaku."

Kali ini Hinata terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. "Ta−tadi..." ucapannya menggantung karena air matanya kembali menggenang di matanya, dan bersiap untuk ditumpahkan.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Hinata."

Hinata menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka bibirnya. "Tadi sore... saat Kou sedang berlatih berjalan dengan Minato di halaman, ia terjatuh dengan cukup keras. Bahkan salah satu lututnya mengeluarkan darah." Hinata kembali menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menangis."

Naruto terdiam. Pria itu mendengarkan penuturan istrinya tanpa ingin menyelanya sedikit pun.

"Ia tidak menangis, Naruto-kun. Sama sekali tidak menangis. Bahkan merintih karena kesakitan pun, tidak. Kou... dia−" Perkataan Hinata terhenti karena naruto kembali memeluknya. "... dia berbeda," imbuhnya lirih.

"Jangan berpikir negatif sebelum semuanya terlihat jelas, Hinata."

"Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja... a−aku ibunya, dan aku... aku..."

Tangis Hinata kembali pecah pada malam itu. Segala emosi yang ia pendam sendiri selama ini, tertuang begitu saja dengan tangisan pilu yang menyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Tak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain hanya menenangkan istrinya dengan sebuah dekapan hangat.

Lama Hinata menangis di dada suaminya. Napasnya yang sedari tadi tersengal-sengal, sekarang sudah sirna. Air matanya juga sudah mengering di kedua mata peraknya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Hinata dengan seksama.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau perbuat?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin membawa Kou ke Sakura. Aku ingin menanyakan semuanya kepada dia. Secepatnya. Bila perlu besok."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, Hinata. Besok aku akan mengantarkan kalian."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Hinata menangis, sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya setelah mendengar kalimat suaminya. "_Arigatou_, Naruto-kun," ucapnya seraya meremas pelan tangan suaminya.

"Ya. Sekarang tidurlah, Hinata. Kau kelelahan."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam dulu."

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar."

Tatapan Hinata berubah begitu saja mendengar pekataan Naruto.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hinata!" Naruto mengalungkan lengannya ke pundak Hinata, dan menuntunnya untuk berdiri. "Saat ini aku hanya lelah, dan aku hanya ingin tidur."

"Memangnya kau makan malam dimana?" Pertanyaan Hinata kali ini terdengar lebih ketus dari nada bicaranya yang sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang saat ini menghiasi pipinya.

"Hahahaha, jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan, sayang!" Naruto terkekeh seraya mulai menuntun istrinya berjalan. "Masakanmu adalah masakan paling enak yang pernah aku rasakan. Mana mungkin aku dapat melewatkan masakanmu dengan begitu mudahnya?"

"Gombal!"

"Hei, aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu alasan mengapa masakanmu terasa sangat enak?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang suaminya dengan seksama.

"Karena kau selalu membuatkannya dengan penuh cinta," sambung Naruto seraya mengecup pelan pipi Hinata.

"Naruto..." ucap Hinata malu.

Naruto kembali terkekeh melihat reaksi istrinya. Pemimpin Konoha itu pun kembali mengajak istrinya untuk berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Hatinya sudah mulai lega karena melihat istrinya lebih ceria sekarang. Selama ini, ia selalu tidak tahan jika melihat ekspresi tersiksa terlintas di wajah istrinya, apalagi jika melihat istrinya menangis seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hinata pun juga berpikir demikian, hatinya terasa lebih ringan sekarang, dan semua itu berkat dukungan serta hiburan dari suami yang sangat dicintainya. Namun ia juga tidak dapat memungkiri jika apa yang terjadi besok akan membuatnya jauh lebih terpukul dari malam ini.

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nayahaaaa XD**

**Saya pengen coba bikin fic NaruHina, dan jadinya seperti ini. Dan sekalinya saya bikin, saya langsung bikin fic dengan tema seperti ini hanya mengandalkan keBONEKan(?) saya. So, jika fic ini lama update, itu bisa saja dikarenakan kebuntuan otak saya untuk melanjutkan fic ... **

**Minta saran dan kritik-nya atas fic ini yah ^^**

**Terimakasih ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kelahiran seorang anak dalam bahtera rumah tangga akan menjadi salah satu pembawa kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi anggotanya. Bahkan mungkin kelahiran anak itu juga akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang lain. Setiap kelahiran anak akan disambut dengan suka cita. Apapun jenis kelaminnya, warna rambutnya, dan apapun keadaannya._

.

.

**OUR SON**

NaruHina's fic by Mrs. Bastian

Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto pergi untuk mengantarkan Hinata dan Kou menuju rumah sakit. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia juga merasakan cemas yang sama besarnya dengan sang istri. Sepanjang perjalanan, pria itu lebih memilih untuk diam. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada jalanan yang ada di depannya. Hingga pria itu mendengar helaan napas Hinata yang terdengar berat.

"Hinata."

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam seraya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi, seketika mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang suaminya. "I−iya, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau cemas?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga. Wanita itu menarik napas yang terdengar sangat berat di telinga Naruto. Tak ada jawaban, hanya tarikan napas yang kian lama kian terdengar berat. Pandangan matanya beralih ke bayi yang kini tengah dalam gendongan suaminya. "Apa kau tidak?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut pirang anaknya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum merengkuh tubuh istrinya dalam dekapannya. "Percayalah bahwa Kou baik-baik saja."

Hinata mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Naruto. Ingin sekali ia menumpahkan air mata yang mulai mendesak di pelupuk matanya. "Ya, Naruto-kun."

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto melingkarkan lengannya yang bebas di pundak Hinata, dan mengajak istrinya itu untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit. Sesekali, Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke anak bungsunya. Berharap apa yang saat ini berada dalam pikirannya enyah begitu saja begitu melihat wajah anak bungsunya yang terlihat polos.

_Kami-sama, aku percaya padaMu..._

.

"Silahkan masuk, Hinata-_sama_." Seorang perawat membukakan pintu ruang kerja Sakura untuk Hinata.

"_Arigatou_."

Terlihat di dalam ruangan itu, seorang wanita tengah duduk di kursi di belakang satu-satunya meja yang berada di sana. Senyumnya merekah begitu melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk dari pintu. "Apa kabar, Hinata?"

"Baik," ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang coba ditujukan kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Silahkan duduk."

Hinata duduk tepat di depan Sakura. Kedua lengannya yang sedari tadi menggendong Kou, kini bergerak untuk membenahi posisi anak bungsunya agar nyaman berada di pangkuannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sakura mulai membuka percakapan.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika merepotkanmu, Sakura. Aku memaksa para perawat agar aku bisa menemuimu secepatnya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu sibuk saat ini."

Kali ini ekspresi lega terpancar di wajah Hinata. Dari tadi ia takut jika akan membuat Sakura repot. Pasien di rumah sakit ini banyak, dan bukan Hinata saja yang membutuhkan bantuan Sakura. "Aku... ingin memeriksakan Kou."

Manik hijau milik Sakura segera mengarah ke Kou yang sedari tadi menatap arah jendela. "Apa dia sakit?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kou tidak sakit, bayinya itu sehat. Sangat sehat malah. Namun Hinata merasakan lidahnya sedikit kelu untuk mengutarakan maksudnya. "Tidak. Kou tidak sakit, Sakura. Dia baik-baik saja."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ia sendiri juga tidak melihat tanda-tanda bayi lucu itu sedang merasa kesakitan atau semacamnya. "Lalu?"

Inilah saat yang semakin membuat lidah Hinata terasa kelu. Kedua matanya mulai terasa panas. "Menurutku... ada yang tidak beres dengan Kou."

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya pertanda ia tidak begitu paham dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Aku rasa... Kou−" suaranya terasa seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya. "dia... tidak normal."

_Emerald_ Sakura melebar mendengar pernyataan Hinata. "Apa yang membuatmu berasumsi seperti itu, Hinata?"

"Kou... berbeda, Sakura. Anakku... tidak seperti bayi... pada umumnya." Kali ini air mata mulai merebak di kedua mata Hinata. Ia selalu tidak tahan jika mengingat hal ini, apalagi menceritakannya seperti ini. "Aku−aku takut kalau dia−"

"Sssttt." Sakura membelai tangan Hinata yang berada di atas meja, berniat untuk sedikit menenangkan hatinya. "Katakan semuanya padaku, Hinata. Tapi pelan-pelan saja. Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Hinata memulainya, menceritakan apa yang selama ini rasakan pada anak bungsunya. Sikapnya, kepekaannya, kebiasaannya, dan segalanya yang ada pada diri Kou yang menurut Hinata tidak wajar untuk seorang bayi normal. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya, sesekali ia pun merasa sedikit kesusahan untuk bernapas karena tangisnya. Tidak, bukan hanya karena tangisnya, melainkan juga kesedihan di hatinya.

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Hinata, tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk menyela perkataannya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka mendengar penuturan wanita yang ada di depannya saat ini. Matanya secara bergantian memandang Hinata dan bayi laki-laki yang berada dalam pangkuan Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi jendela dengan diam.

"Jadi... menurutmu apa yang terjadi dengan Kou?" ucap Hinata seraya mengusap air matanya dengan tisu yang Sakura berikan. Wanita itu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan helaan napas yang panjang.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia masih saja terdiam. Bingung dengan kalimat apa yang akan ia sampaikan kepada Hinata. Sebisa mungkin Sakura mencari kata yang tepat untuk semakin tidak melukai hati istri sahabatnya ini. "Begini, Hinata." Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya. "Hal seperti ini bukanlah spesialisasiku. Jadi aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya begitu saja."

Kekecewaan segera tergambar di wajah Hinata yang masih dibanjiri air mata. "Aku mohon, Sakura. Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Melihat air mata yang kembali mengalir di kedua mata Hinata, membuat dada Sakura semakin terasa sesak. Ia sungguh tak pernah melihat wajah Hinata sesedih ini sebelumnya.

"Aku mohon bantu aku. Aku tidak tahu harus kepada siapa lagi aku meminta bantuan." Suara Hinata terdengar sangat menyayat di indra pendengar Sakura. "Cukup beritahu aku apa yang terjadi dengan Kou, Sakura. Hanya itu. Aku mohon," sambungnya dengan suara yang sangat lirih dan parau.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat. Wanita itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Hinata, apa yang kau ceritakan tidak pernah terjadi pada semua pasien yang pernah ku tangani." Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas yang terasa sangat sulit untuknya. "Namun apa yang kau ceritakan, pernah kubaca dalam sebuah buku tentang perilaku manusia. Di buku itu..."

"Apa? Apa yang dikatakan buku itu, Sakura? Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata langsung saja memberondong Sakura begitu melihat _medic-nin_ itu seperti tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Autis." Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Sakura ucapkan. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk menahan air mata yang juga mulai mendesak keluar dari matanya.

Hinata terdiam. Bibirnya tertutup rapat, dan pandangannya terlihat kosong. Ia sungguh tak pernah merasakan kesedihan atas buah hatinya hingga sedemikian rupa. Hatinya hancur, keputus asaan secara ganas menggerogoti nuraninya. Keyakinannya lenyap secara tiba-tiba.

"Hinata, aku sungguh tidak ingin membenarkan ini semua." Sakura meremas pelan tangan Hinata. "Ini semua belum terbukti, Hinata. Kita harus melihat dulu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini."

.

.

Ruang makan itu tak pernah terasa sesesak ini bagi Hinata. Canda tawa serta kehangatan yang biasa tercipta dengan kedua buah hatinya kala makan malam, terasa begitu jauh. Ia memang berada di sana, mencuci piring yang jelas-jelas sudah bersih dari tadi. Namun sedikit pun ia tak ingin menoleh ke arah kedua buah hatinya yang kini duduk di meja makan. Melihat mereka berdua membuat emosi yang menguasainya sejak dari rumah sakit datang kembali.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Kou?" Minato membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kali sejak ia berada di sana. Melihat kelakuan adiknya sedikit membuatnya penasaran.

Kou ada di sebelahnya, duduk di bangku bayi yang dulu pernah menjadi milik Minato. Pandangan Kou sedari tadi hanya terpaku pada sendok bayi dan mangkuk kosong yang ada di depannya. Jari telunjuknya yang mungil menyentuh-nyentuh pelan ujung sendoknya.

"Kau lapar?"

Tetap tak ada perubahan dengan apa yang dilakukan Kou. Bayi itu mengacuhkan saja tatapan heran kakaknya.

"Ini, makanlah," ucap Kou seraya menyuapkan sereal miliknya tepat di mulut adiknya.

Kou hanya menoleh sekilas begitu merasakan sendok milik Minato menyentuh bibirnya. Mulutnya dengan cepat terbuka untuk menerima suapan kakaknya.

"Waah, kau benar-benar lapar rupanya." Kou menyendokkan lagi sereal miliknya untuk sang adik. "Ini yang terakhir, Kou. Aku masih lapar."

Kou mengulangi lagi apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Gerakan mulutnya begitu cepat ketika menerima suapan kakaknya, namun ia sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu, Kou!" Minato menegur kelakuan adiknya yang mencoba meraih piring serealnya. "Kalau kau memang lapar, aku bisa memberitahu _kaa-chan_."

Kou tetap mencoba meraih piring kakaknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hentikan, Kou!" tegur Minato lagi seraya menarik piringnya menjauh jangkauan adiknya. "_Kaa-chan_, Kou lapar."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak ia berada di sana, Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. Bahunya bergetar pelan.

"_Kaa-chan_, lihat apa yang dilakukan Kou!"

Hinata tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak membalikkan bandannya. Getaran di bahunya terlihat lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"_Kaa-chan_, tolong aku. Dari tadi Kou ingin merebut makananku. Berikan makanan untuknya agar−"

"KOU TIDAK LAPAR, MINATO!"

Seketika itu pula Minato terdiam mendengar bentakan Hinata. Disebelahnya, Kou pun juga terdiam. Tangannya tak lagi menggapai-gapai piring kakaknya.

"JANGAN MEREPOTI _KAA-CHAN _DENGAN HAL SEPERTI ITU!" Bahu Hinata bergetar hebat kali ini. Ia masih tidak ingin menatap kedua anaknya.

Minato masih terdiam mendengar bentakan Hinata kembali menggema di ruangan itu. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya berteriak-teriak kepadanya seperti itu. Sekalinya jika Hinata marah padanya, Hinata tidak pernah memarahinya. Hanya teguran yang akan Hinata berikan kepadanya. Namun entah mengapa kali ini ibunya membentaknya seperti ini. Apa salahnya?

"Ka−kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan a−adikmu, k−kau bisa makan di−di luar." Suara Hinata terdengar lebih halus kali ini, namun tangisnya bertambah hebat. Ia merasa sulit bernapas dengan segala emosi yang menguasainya. "Tak perlu me−mengganggu _kaa-chan_, k−kan?"

"Minato."

Tangis Hinata seketika mereda mendengar suara berat itu. Bahunya menegang saat merasakan langkah pemilik suara berat itu mulai mendekat.

"Apa yang dikatakan _kaa-chan_ benar. Lebih baik kau makan di luar. Atau kau ingin _tou-san_ menyuapimu dan Kou di halaman belakang, hm? Ada banyak bintang di sana, pasti akan menarik."

"A−aku... sama sekali tidak berniat mengganggu _kaa-chan_." Suara Minato terdengar sedikit parau di telinga Hinata.

"_Tou-san_ tahu. Bawa piringmu! Kita akan makan sambil melihat bintang."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata mendengar langkah suami serta anak sulungnya menjauh. Ruangan itu kembali hening. Hanya ada dirinya yang sedang mencuci piring. Ia pun tak merasakan kehadiran Kou di sana.

Keheningan tidak membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik. Tangisnya yang tadi sempat terhenti, kembali pecah begitu mengingat apa yang baru saja ia perbuat terhadap anak sulungnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya kalap seperti itu. Perasaan bersalah kini turut menyerang relung batinnya. Kali ini ia sudah tak sanggup untuk meredam suara tangisnya. Hinata menangis sendirian cukup lama di ruangan itu, sebuah tangisan pilu karena kesedihan yang ia rasakan sendiri.

Tangis Hinata baru saja mereda ketika ia kembali merasakan kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu. Wanita itu bergeming di tempatnya ketika merasakan dua lengan kekar melingkari tubuhnya. Hanya sekilas, sebelum dua lengan itu meraih kedua tangan Hinata yang terlumuri busa sabun cuci piring, dan membilasnya dengan air keran.

"Kau banyak masalah hari ini?"

Hinata tidak menjawabnya, namun isakannya kembali terdengar.

"Apa yang membuatmu membentak Minato seperti tadi, hm?" tanya Naruto lagi seraya mengecup lembut pundak Hinata yang masih bergetar.

"A−apa salahku, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tak mengerti maksud perkataan istrinya. Pria itu membalikkan tubuh istrinya secara perlahan. Kerutan di kedua alisnya tampak jelas begitu melihat raut muka Hinata jauh lebih memilukan dari apa yang kemarin malam ia lihat.

"Apa salah kita? Ke−napa _Kami-sama_ memberi kita garis hidup se−seperti ini?" Hinata kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Naruto pahami.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Kou."

Naruto merasakan sebuah pukulan menghantam telak jantungnya. Mendengar sang istri menyebut nama anak bungsunya, membuatnya merasa sesak bernapas. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Naruto berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin. "Apa yang dikatakan, Sakura?"

"Kou, di−dia..." Hinata tak sanggup lagi untuk berkata-kata. Wanita itu hanya memeluk tubuh suaminya ketika merasa kedua lututnya semakin melemah. Tangisannya teredam di dada suaminya.

"Katakan, Hinata," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Autis."

Mata Naruto melebar seketika itu juga.

.

Segalanya terasa hancur di relung hati Naruto. Kebahagiaan, serta mimpinya. Impiannya untuk bisa hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya, terasa sirna begitu saja. Anak bungsunya yang kelak juga akan menjadi kebanggaannya, kini telah membawa duka yang sangat mendalam untuknya. Tidak, bukan hanya untuknya. Tapi untuk Hinata juga.

Dan untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa putus asa dengan keluarga yang dibinanya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam, Hinata. Kau bisa sakit jika berlama-lama di sini."

Naruto dan Hinata kini duduk di bangku di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Taburan bintang serta sinar bulan yang indah, tak dapat mengobati kepiluan pasangan suami isstri tersebut. Terlebih untuk Hinata. Walaupun kini tangisnya sudah reda, dan air mata yang tadi membanjiri wajahnya sudah mengering, hatinya tetap merasa beku. Ia masih tidak dapat menerima kenyataan yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Apa salahku, Naruto-kun?" bisik Hinata parau.

Naruto semakin menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat. Ia tidak tahan mendengar gumaman istrinya yang sedari tadi menanyakan kesalahan. "Kau tidak salah, Hinata."

"Lalu kenapa _Kami-sama _memberikan kita jalan hidup seperti ini?"

Hening menghampiri pasangan suami istri itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin malam, serta gemericik air yang mengalir dari kolam. Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, pertanyaan yang serupa dengan istrinya pun juga tengah mengusiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin kedua anakku bahagia, Naruto-kun. Hanya itu."

"Semua orang tua juga pasti memiliki impian seperti itu."

"Tapi mengapa _Kami-sama _tidak mengizinkanku?" Bisikan Hinata terdengar lebih parau dari sebelumnya.

Naruto mendekap tubuh sang istri yang ada disebelahnya, dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Ia kembali tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan istrinya. Mengapa sang-_Kami_ memberikan kepahitan ini untuk keluarganya? Haruskah ia membenci dan menyalahkan sang-_Kami _untuk ini semua?

"Kebahagiaan tidak hanya didapat dari kesempurnaan, Hinata."

Pelan tapi pasti, Naruto kembali merasakan kedua bahu istrinya bergetar.

"Aku ibunya, Naruto-kun! Orang tua mana yang tega melihat anaknya seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu." Naruto menghela napas pelan. "Maka dari itu, kita harus kuat untuk menghadapinya. Kita harus kuat untuk melepas impian kita satu per satu. Kita harus kuat untuk menerima apa saja yang akan terjadi di masa datang. Dan mulai saat ini, kita harus belajar untuk melakukannya."

Munafik. Apa yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, tak sepadan dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya saat ini. Ia ingin marah saat itu juga, berteriak, dan mungkin akan menyalahkan Sang Pencipta atas ini semua. Namun sosok rapuh yang kini berada dalam dekapannya, seakan-akan membuatnya terbelenggu dari segala amarahnya.

"Kita pasti bisa menjalani ini semua, Hinata. Pasti," ucap Naruto dengan tetesan air mata yang keluar dari sepasang mata birunya.

_Haruskah aku menyalahkanmu, Kami-sama?_

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sama sekali nggak angst yah? Hihi, maaf.**

**Melihat summary dari fic ini membuat saya sadar betapa payahnya saya ketika membuat summary ^^a**

**Baiklah, kritik? Saran? Diterima dengan senang hati ^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini ^^ *pelukin readers satu-satu**


End file.
